parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 37 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty seven of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Mayor Penguin's Wife: Him! Right there! That man with the suspicious mustache! I told him not to come in the house, but he barged right in! My husband was alive right up until this man showed up! He must be the murderer! Penguin Police Chief: Hey, you... Mustache! Are you listening? This good woman's accusing you. What do you say for yourself? SAYS HE IS INNOCENT Penguin Police Chief: Don't try to play ignorant with me, buddy. I'm a professional. We've got a witness here. Isn't that right, madam? Mayor Penguin's Wife: Yes! That's right! He did it in cold blood! I, uh...saw it with my own eyes! Besides, he's the only one who came into this room! It all adds up! Penguin Police Chief: So you're sticking to your story, claiming you're not the culprit. Bow: I was with him the whole time. I swear on my own grave! Mario's innocent! Penguin Police Chief: Hmm... If you're telling the truth, then we're dealing with a backroom murder case. Oh, I never trained for this... A backroom murder case... A high-ranking penguin slain... How could such a horrible plot twist hit our peaceful city? You! Mr. Mustache! Once more for the record! You swear you didn't do this? SAYS YES Penguin Police Chief: OK... I think I believe you. But this means we have to find the true murderer....... Ah! Perfect! I'll give you a chance. Since you claim that you're not the guilty party, then you must bring me the murderer yourself! If you do that, I'll believe you. It's the only way... All right, off with you. You haven't proved that you're innocent yet, so I must forbid you to leave the city. FINDS A MEMO IN MAYOR PENGUIN'S HAND THAT SAYS HERRINGWAY FINDS A KEY AND USES IT TO GET INTO A SECRET ROOM OF A HOUSE WHERE HERRINGWAY IS Herringway: What in the...? Why are you in my fireplace? You found my secret room... ...through the chimney... ...ingenious... SPEAKS TO HIM AGAIN Herringway: Me? I'm Herringway. The novelist. Haven't you heard of me? Whaaat!? Mayor Penguin was murdered? And I'm the chief suspect? You must be joking! That's ridiculous! I did no such thing! You're very suspicious, huh? Well, I suppose I would be, too. It appears as though I should drop in at the Mayor's house. Engage stairs! All right then, come on. Let's go to the Mayor's house. AND HERRINGWAY GO TO MAYOR PENGUIN'S HOUSE Penguin Police Chief: Oh, you again. Have you come up with anything? Hmm...!? Say, isn't that penguin behind you the mystery novel writer named Herringway? What-what!? Mayor Penguin was clutching a piece of paper that had "Herringway" written on it? Bah! If that were true, I most certainly would've noticed it. Hmmm... He definitely does appear to be holding a piece of paper. Yes, of course! It's a message about his death! With his last breath, the Mayor told us the murderer's identity! So... Mr. Herringway... You cold-hearted murderer! It all makes sense now! No wonder your novels are so exciting and suspenseful! You live out your own plots! Herringway: Dear man... Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? You actually think I would do this to the Mayor? He's a great friend of mine! Penguin Police Chief: Mmmm... Yes... Yes, you were good friends... Ah ha! But that was just a cover so that no one would suspect you of this heinous crime! That's it, isn't it? I've solved this crafty mystery! Herringway: Oh, come on. Really. You simple, simple penguin. I would never be so predictable. Besides, I'm completely innocent. I've been working in my house on my new novel for weeks. I didn't have time to sneak over here to kill Mayor Penguin. Mayor Penguin's Wife: I'd just like to say that I still think the man with the mustache is the murderer. Penguin Police Chief: Hmmmm... This penguin murder mystery is getting more intriguing all the time... Mayor Penguin: Uuhhh... Category:UbiSoftFan94